


Silent Confessions

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [34]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Mangata took a deep breath.





	Silent Confessions

Mangata took a deep breath. She was going to do it, no matter what. Vector was tuning his weapon as Mangata walked over, anxiety bubbling in her stomach.

_It’s three words. It’s not hard._

“Vector?”

“Yes?”

Yet after that first word, nothing came out. Mangata took another breath and tried again. Still nothing. Just as she was about to make a hasty retreat, she had another idea.

“I love you. More than anything.” She signed, before turning to leave.

“I love you too.” Vector called after her, causing Mangata to turn.

“You understand sign language?”

“It is a useful skill.”


End file.
